The Combatribes
The Combatribes is a video game which was operated for professional video game machines (arcade games) by the development of Technos Japan Co., Ltd., and was later transplanted to Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Technos Japan 's Belt Floor type action game, following Technos Japan' s signboards "Hot Blood Cynic Kuniokun" and "Double Dragon". It is the story of three men who are fighting against New York. Currently, copyright is owned by Million. In the United States SFC version is distributed via virtual console. Even in Japan, the SFC version has been distributed to Windows for Project EGG since May 17, 2011. About Arcade In the arcade version which began operation in 1990, as a game handled by Technos Japan at the time, a large capacity 80 Mega ROM cartridge was used, and the boss's face was photographed on the background video monitor, and the staggered effect on the screen It was applied. Usually two people play at the same time, but depending on the setting of the DIP switch 3 people can play simultaneously (overseas version is 3 fixed simultaneous play fixed specifications). In the arcade version, putting coins (coins) will restore the physical strength of the player character. For this reason, I intended to put coins in the meaning of the reservation of the next play, there were cases where the strength of the player character in use recovered and was astounded. The difficulty level of this work is extremely high among the belt scrolling action works for business use. The following points can be cited as a factor. The physical fitness recovery amount at Act clearly depends greatly on board setting (50 recovery in factory shipment setting, adjustable up to 150), and there are no recovery items at all.... The algorithm of enemy grasping algorithm is excellent, and the attacks to pull out are very powerful (especially in the final boss it is remarkable). In catch phrase, "I scattered the vandals and overwhelmed the last battle and the amazing people came!" "We will push all of them into hell!" "This is a fight evolutionary form! Do not you die !! " SNES In 1992 it was transplanted to Super Nintendo, but since here the capacity of Rom is reduced to 16 mega, there are some places omitted, such as directing surface, actions and stage composition, and only up to two simultaneous play Can not. On the other hand, battle mode that did not exist in the arcade version has been added (a battle mode also exists in the "Famicom version" Double Dragon "by the same production staff), a conversation with the boss's enemy is also added , The reproducibility of the arcade version was high at that time, and even when two players play it does not have any trouble at all (In the same period of Super Famicom version "Final Fight", the two players themselves are being cut at the same time). The system surroundings have also been improved, it was great that the physical strength recovered when the scene switched, the boss character other than the last boss got to properly enter continuous attacks, even at Blowova which was a very painful character at the arcade It is designed to fight.... In the virtual console version distributed in the United States, "Ground Zero" has been corrected as "Guilty Zero". It can be taken into consideration for the simultaneous terrorist attacks in the United States that occurred in 2001. The catch phrase of the SFC version is "Awesome guys who have caused a big whirlwind at the arcade!" Production Staff The main production staff is the arcade version "Double Dragon" development team which started operation in 1987. Akuto Tanimoto and Tokuyuki Toyama are in charge of the arcade version director who started operation in 1990 in cooperation. The main character designer of the arcade version is Kazuaki Ogata who was the main character designer of "Double Dragon", Noritaka Nishimura, the main programmer also involved in the "Double Dragon", the music was created by BGM of "Double Dragon" Mao Yamane I am in charge. For the Super Nintendo version released in 1992, Tokuyuki Toyama, the director of the arcade version, is in charge of the producer. Director Yoshihisa Kishimoto who directed "Renegade" and "Double Dragon", Mr. Miya Hirasawa, the main programmer, a sound programmer of the arcade version. There are also names of Yoshida Yoshihiro and Sekimoto Hiroyuki of "River City" series in Special Thanks. Tokuyuki Toyama is "Director's Toshi genius creator" according to Kishimoto Yoshihisa. It can be said that it was a new work title by the major development staff of Technos Japan. Characters *Berserker (The Combatribes) *Bullova *Blitz *Martha Splatterhead Videos SNES Longplay 091 The Combatribes External links *The Combatribes Wiki *''The Combatribes'' on Wikipedia *Wii :: Virtual Console :: Games Category:1992 video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Fighting games Category:Action games Category:Co-op games